The New Kid
by IdeasToWords
Summary: Peter's just trying to keep a low profile. Right when his life is getting normal, well, normal-er, his whole life is turned crazy once again when the Avengers recruit him to be an assassin and a mysterious new kid joins his high school and seems to know everything about him. Does this new kida, or Wade, know Peters secret? SpideyPool slow blooming love story. Avengers AU Crossover
1. Prologue

Peter didn't mind the curious glances. The suspicions scowls or ugly snorts he received every day he went to school because of the bruises he achieved from days of being, well, Spiderman. He knew what he was doing was right, he knew he was doing what Uncle Ben wanted him to do.

It had been a few months since The Lizard had terrorized New York. Peter had instantly returned to school, acting as if he were just another student. Luckily, the only one who knew his little secret was Gwen Stacey, and he had made amends with her weeks before.

Peter stood in the hallway, grabbing a few books and stuffing them into his bag.

"Parker!" A voice rang out though the teenagers that crowded the hallway. It was Flash, his classmate that had become a close friend after Uncle Ben had died. The blonde hair boy jogged over to peter, rustling his hair playfully.

"Hey!" Peter returned with a joking grin, "What's up with you today? You actually seem," Peter trailed off, his quirky smile returning, "I don't know, happy?"

Flash only spun in a circle, "Dude, I saw _The_ Avengers today!" the boyish teen almost squee'd, "They passed me while I was walking back from lunch block in this crazy helicopter airplane!" Flash motioned with his hands some sort of object but Peter just shook his head.

He could see why Flash was so giddy, the Avengers were made up of the coolest people in the world. "That's awesome dude, but I gotta go, have to pick up my aunt from the subway." Peter admitted, closing his locker and backing into the middle of the hallway which was growing less crowded by the minute.  
"I got ya' bro, See you next week," Flash punched Peter on the shoulder before running to catch up with a group of girls that had passed them a few seconds earlier.

Peter turned, only to see Gwen in front of him, "Hey," she mumbled. Peter noticed her eyes filled with dread and she looked up to him.

"What's wrong?" Peter pressed, resting his arms on Gwenn's shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"I…" She started before bursting into a fit of sobs, "My mom's sending me away!" She cried out, her eye makeup smudged as she slumped into the tall brown haired boy.

"…What?" was all Peter could get out, Gwen couldn't leave, she was his best friend and he'd had a crush on her for countless years, she was the one who'd gotten him through Uncle Ben's murder, through was seemed like all of his worries.

Gwenn had seemed to calm down now and her words were clearer, "Childs' services said my mother was unfit to raise me, so they're sending me to family across the county!" She almost screamed as anger boiled up in her, "Why are they doing this Pete? I'm not a ked, I'm almost 18!" She was bumbling now, going off about how unfair it was.

Peter wasn't sure what to feel. He didn't have many friends, it really was just him, Aunt May, and Gwenn. Flash may be considered but they only talked in the hallways or by lockers sometimes. The next few days passed in a daze. He stayed with Gwen, helping her pack and comforting her for a few hours at least each day. At night he made his rounds as Spiderman before making it home to a sleepless Aunt May.

He had finally told her his secret a few weeks ago, of course she knew, but it was the thought that counts. She was incredibly worried, but she knew Peter had taken the responsibly because of her husband's killing.

This routine continued until the new kid arrived at school. His name was Wade.

_..._

_Heyo, so this is the prologue of my new story The New Kid. (Title shows my AWESOME imagination, right? XD) So this is a Spideypool story but it is set in the Avengers universe kinda sorta._

_Anywho._

_This prologue will probably be edited because of my grammar in it, thanks for reading!_

_-Marty_


	2. Chapter 1

Peter rummaged around his locker, searching for his camera that seemed to have gone missing.

"Son of a-"The teen started before a deep voice behind him startled the air loudly.

"Missing something?" A large hand clapped Peter on the shoulder. He flinched and looked around to see what looked like a full-grown man beam a brilliant smirk at him. After Peter got over the initial shock of the man behind him he saw what was in his hand. His camera. The same camera with all of his Spiderman pictures on it.

"I…" The boy started, no witty Spiderman tricks or comebacks, just awkward teen muttering, "How'd you… Where'd you get that?" Brows furrowed, the mousy haired brunette shook his head in confusion.

"Oh well, saw this thing outside and decided I'd return it t'you in person." The mystery man replied, tilting his head and leaning on the lockers beside Peter's open one. "Peter right?" He asked, flipping the camera's back open to reveal the engraved name. Peter Parker, yup that was definitely his camera.

"Uh..Yeah, and you're Wade, the new kid?" Peter shrugged, reaching for the camera before it was moved higher into the air.

"The one and only," The man said with a smug tone to his voice. "Nuh uh uh!" Wade tisked, shaking a finger at Peter, "Have something to hide, Petey?" The other high schooler waggled his eyebrows, but the mention of any kind of secret put him on guard.

"What? No! W-why would I…What secret? What?" Peter stuttered out, jumping for the camera, thinking it would be easy to grab it from the average person. Wade was different though, more nimble and fast, easily dodging Peter's jump and moving the object behind his back.

Peter grunted, falling back on his feet from his huge jump. "Look man," he sighed, "That's really important to me, could you just give it back I…"

"Not until you tell me your secret," He barked stubbornly, "I won't blame you if you took pictures of me er' something." Wade tilted his head forward, passing the camera from hand to hand behind his back.

"No! God, why would you even say that! Ugh just... just let me…" Peter bit his lip and started trying to grab the camera from around the larger mans' waste, making it look like the teen were hugging the older being.

"Oho, I see how it is." Wade chortled at the sudden contact, shaking his head before using one hand to hold the camera in the air, the other pressed against the teen, holding him in place.

Peter growled, "Stop!" He said helplessly before noticing the others immense strength. Since the spider epidemic, Peter had shown great strength and endurance. How was he being held down by someone who was supposedly in the same grade as him? Hadn't he knocked out a bunch of 30 year old guys just the other day?

Peter shrugged his wonders off when Wade stepped closer; lowering the hand that he was holding the camera in to his side. "Here," He smiled, no smugness in this one. Just a smile. He offered the camera back to Pete to have it snatched out of his hand. The teen quickly double checking that the film was still in it.

"Thanks…" Peter shrugged, stuffing it into one of the pockets of his backpack. When he turned to the larger male again he noticed Wade hadn't taken his eyes off of him. "Were you going to ask me for something else or…?" Peter asked, confused as to why Wade was still hanging around.

"I like you Peter Parker," Wade said, nodding. He slightly faltered at Peter's confused, awkward smile but recovered quickly and added, "I just want to be on your good side, pretty face like yours, don't want you hating me."

"Oh well, yeah…I guess that's understandable?" Peter looked at the ground. His backpack was already slung over his right shoulder and his board on the ground lying on its wheels. He had his foot on it and rolled it back and forth to slowly pass the time, not wanting to look at the other male in fright of staring at the sculpted frame.

In fact, all that was going through Peters mind at this point _was_ this 'sculpted frame.' _This guy must've worked out for hours on end to make such muscles, and yeesh, it really paid off!_

Wade kept his eyes on Peters', "Need a ride?" He asked, noticing the skate board.

"I uh," Peter drawled, did he really want this guy knowing where he lived? "Well, I don't wanna cause trouble…"

"It's nothing," Wade smirked, he poked Peter on the nose and squared his shoulders, "I got nothing to get back to." Turning around, Wade began to head towards the exit of the school, "C'mon, I can't get enough of you!" He called over his shoulder to the hesitating Peter before walking through the double doors and into the parking lot.

Peter let out a drawn out sigh, turning to see the exit he would have taken in order to get home. It was opposite to the one Wade had gone through. Shaking his head, he gave in. Flipping his board into his hand, Peter briskly walked through the doors and into the bright daylight.

Wade was leaning on an orange 2011 Dodge Charger with two black racing stripes painted on. The car was shiny and finished; Peter hadn't recalled ever having a ride in such a fancy, or expensive, car in his whole life.

"This…" Peter Marveled, "This is _your _car?" his cheesy wow smiled shown through as he looked down at the sparkling metal.

"Yeah, let's just say I have a lotta money piled up?" Wade snorted, knocking the hood of the Charger with his knuckle before getting in the driver's side of the car.

Peter quickly jumped into the passenger's side of the car, placing his backpack on the floor in front of him. The two of them stayed in silence for a while, Peter only breaking the silence to tell Wade the direction to his house.

After a while of awkward silence, Wade decided to break the ice, "Hey, sorry about your uncle." He said, what seemed like sorrow coated his voice, which slightly confused the teen.

"Thanks, that happened a while ago though. Don't worry." Peter mumbled before realizing the creepiness of Wade's gesture, "Wait, how did you know about that? Haven't you only been here for a couple weeks? Heck, I don't even know your last name!"

"Wilson," Wade shot back quickly, "Wade Wilson," Peter just shrugged, displaying his best 'I-Don't-Know-What-To-Do' tight smile.

After another few minutes, Wade broke the awkward once more, "Sorry, I guess I'm not the best when it comes to making friends. I'm new to this whole…School…Thing." He spoke, taking his eyes off the road to meet Peters face, which he seemed to enjoy because he only snapped them back when the car began to drag over to the left side of the doubled lines.

"You were home schooled?" Peter asked, sagging in his seat slightly, obviously wanting the ride to end.

"You could say that…" Wade replied shortly, a small smirk quirking the edge of his mouth upward.

Then once again, silence. Peter didn't know what it was, it could have been the obvious fact that he didn't want to be there, or the obvious fact that Wade was hiding something. Maybe both. Yeah. Both would make sense.

Once they had turned onto Peter's street, he cleared his throat and spoke up, "My house is right here…" He gestured with one hand to a random bricked house on the right side of the street. Purposefully picking a random house as to not reveal where he actually lived. Grabbing his backpack, he looked at a laughing Wade.

"We both know that's not true," Wade laughed, not slowing the car, "I live like two houses from you Petey, not gonna get off the hook _that_ easy." The older man shook his head, a brilliant smile still spread across his face. He looked to his right to see an awkward, shuffling Peter who was clearly embarrassed to be caught red handed. "Looks like you're stuck with me." He added, looking back towards the road.

"Is that a good thing?" Peter moaned, rolling his eyes and resting his forehead on the window once the car came to a stop in front of his actual home.

"It is to me," Wade laughed at the younger teen hooped out of the charger, "How bout I pick you up for school tomorrow?" He inquired, rolling down the window once Peter had closed the passenger door.

"But-" Peter started to argue but was only cut off by an overly cheery voice, where had that come from?

"Good, be ready Petey!" He sung, driving off slowly, only to pull into a driveway that was 5 houses away.

Great, so now he was stuck with the weird new kid. The weird new kid with the muscles, and the eyes, and the… _Come on Peter, pull yourself together. You have way better things to worry about than some new guy!_

And with that, Peter shook his head to try to rid himself of the thoughts and he spun on his heals, jogging into his home and going to his room where he did nothing but think.

So much for trying to focus, why did Wade have this effect on him? He wondered what was going on in the other man's mind. After all, he _was_ the one walking about pretty faces and stuff…

...

_Alrighty, so first actual chapter of the story!_

_This was really fun to write and though I was pretty tired, I had a blast! I hope I did Wades character alright, I didn't want him to be Too much like himself because he's supposed to be acting like a highschooler._

_Anywho, I'll be editing the spelling in this later, I'm tired! Ahhh Bye everyone!_

_~Marty_


	3. Chapter 2

A very tired and confused Peter Parker was sitting on top of a suspended metal beam after seeking refuge from the busy New York streets. He wanted a quiet place to think, and seeing that all crane's were now allies to Spiderman, why not?

He'd taken his mask off to eat a well deserved sandwich he'd obtained by a street vendor. A small smile played on his lips when he recalled the vendor's face as a suited up Spiderman nonchalantly handed him a 10 and told him to 'keep the change'. That will make for an interesting newspaper cover title.

He took another bite before staring out across the skyline. Tall proud buildings littered the sky as his eyes fell upon the most brilliant building of all, Stark Tower. His thoughts drifted to Flash and his obsession for the Avengers. Once again Peter's doubts came to him as he realized he must be somewhere in their line of vision. He is sorta kinda famous, saving New York and all. But with his popularity came suspicion for his identity, and he was almost certain that one of these days he'd be bagged and tagged by the people who assembled the Avengers, and he wasn't sure what he felt about that.  
Shaking his head, he let himself think about other things, like school or homework, normal kid stuff. He deserved at least some time to relax before getting back to his rounds across the city. It wasn't too long before his thoughts drifted to Wade. Whenever this happened, a wave of absolute confusion washed over the teen. Wade was incredibly weird, ever since he'd given Peter a ride home about a week ago he'd felt like there were a million lies behind every smile or action. For one, Wade looked at least in his early twenties, plus, the guy never talked about himself, forcing Peter to spill out ever thing about himself (well, almost everything) while asking ridiculous questions like "How old were you when you started eating chocolate?" He had to of asked just about every question you can think of.

Peter rolled his eyes even thinking about how annoying it could get, yet at the same time his lips quirked into a tiny smile. There was a side to Wade that Peter was..."attracted" to, but the young man had no idea what to think of it. He pushed these feelings off, labeling them as the hopes for a new good friend but even he knew he was being naiive to his own thoughts. He'd only ever had a crush on one person, a _girl _for that matter, and never though of himself as someone to be attracted to another one of his own gender. It wasn't that he thought it was wrong, heck, he'd gone to pro-gay events before all Spiderman-ed up to show his support, but it was an entirely different and foreign feeling when you are the one with the rainbow themes.

Peter rubbed his forehead with a gloved hand, half eaten sandwich still gripped in his other.

A loud, sudden, metal on metal clang came from behind him along with an all to sly voice saying, "Finally, you know how lo-" He was cut off by a sharp, short, scream illuminating for the brown haired teen as he shot up and, not knowing what else to do, threw the half eaten sandwich at a sparkling iron suit.

"Did you just..." An electronical voice said slowly, "Did you just throw a sandwich at me?" It was now painfully obvious who had snuck up on him as he examined the dull suit before him.

All the teen did was stare at the other, who he had identified as Ironman after getting over the shock of being startled.

"H-how did you sneak up on me? No one's been able to do that so effectively before.." Peter's wide eyes would have usually narrowed as he interrogated his apparent attacker but he was too started that THE Tony Stark was talking to him.

"Stealth Suit, friend of mine in Tennessee gave me the idea. Also gave me a lovely watch, don't have it anymore cusuh some asshole with a gu-" Tony rambled, his helmet detaching itself at certain joints to hide away in his suit so his head could be fully exposed.

"I-I'm sorry but why are you even here? I mean, that might sound mean, I meant why are you here talking to _me_?" Peter said, once again cutting him off, utter confusion and embarrassment lacing his voice.

"Ah! Yes, thanks for reminding me! You, Peter, are a brilliant student, I'd like you to recruit you for an internship at the Tower," Stark flashed his teeth as he waved a hand in the direction of his prized tower.

"That's it?" Peter asked, "That's all you came to ask? An internship? Really? And how'd you know it's me? I mean, this-" He gestured to his suited body, "How'd you kno-"

"Okay, okay! Calm down with the questions, jees! You must talk more than me, and that's really saying something. When I say internship I'm giving you an acceptable cover up story for you to come meet the guys," He paused, "The Avengers I mean." He grinned, Peter just blinked.

"I uh-"

"Oh and Peter, I've been tracking you for a while now, you take off your mask a lot in public for someone who wants to stay incognito," He gestured to the red mask bunched up on the ground. Peter mentally slapped himself in the face.

"So what is this "meeting the gang" thing? Why is it important for me to meet them? Are you secretly planning to test on me or something?" Peter backed away, finally able to express something other than 'dumbstruck teenager'.

Apparently Peter's accusations were humoring, Stark let out a snort and rolled his eyes, his suit slightly opening up around the neck to let out the helmet pieces once more. "No tests, no experiments, I promise." His smile getting covered up by metal as blue eyes came to life on iconic metal mask. "Like I said, I'm recruiting you!" Peter couldn't get another word in before white flames blasted the Iron suit away towards the huge tower. Once again, leaving a slouched Spiderman standing on a suspended metal bar with a half eaten sandwich.

Peter remembered swinging into about 4 street lamps that day, and decided it'd be better to turn in early. His thoughts had now tripled and his confusion had skyrocketed, _this is my life now? Might as well be 'series of WTF events._

Peter came to his unlocked window ready to fall in bed and pass out, but knowing him he'd probably end up staring at the ceiling and going over the fact that Ironman was recruiting him for the Avengers. As he went through his window he felt a sharp ring go through his head as he felt his Spidey-Sense once again tell him something was off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure and subconsciously remembered his Aunt saying she'd be out for the night, saying something about a death in her friend's family and them needing comfort. He silently praised himself that he'd put a button up and some jeans on top of his suit. He ran to the opposite side of his room and quickly flipped the light switch on, turning and getting into his fighting stance before realizing who his unexpected visitor was.

There in the corner of his now lighted bedroom was Wade Wilson.


End file.
